


Stopwatches Never Lie

by missthingsplace



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, One Shot, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-28
Updated: 2011-03-28
Packaged: 2017-10-20 10:24:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>... Jack didn't make the rules ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stopwatches Never Lie

  
Title: Stopwatches Never Lie  
 **Author:** [](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/)**missthingsplace**  
 **Parings/characters:** Jack/Ianto,  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately, just borrowing them for a while.  
 **Summary:** ... Jack didn't make the rules ...  
 **Warnings:** PWP  
 **Rating:** NC17

A/N: This fic was inspired by another, fabulous fic that i read last night by [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/kinnetic_bliss/profile)[**kinnetic_bliss**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/kinnetic_bliss/) , which can be found here: <http://kinnetic-bliss.livejournal.com/52743.html>

 

Ianto's mouth smirked around his lovers cock, he knew that Jack was on the brink of coming but he wasn't going to allow it. Not just yet, that wasn't the bet.

Letting the Captains cock pop free from his mouth he looked up, Jack's eyes were tightly closed and his chest was rising and falling rapidly as the promised orgasm hung perilously close to the edge.

“Ianto,” his lovers name a whispered gasp from Jack's lips.

“Soon,” Ianto promised, changing position to that he straddled the older man's hips, his knee's either side of them and reached for the stopwatch which he'd placed nearby along with the lube.

Placing the watch on the bed beside his right knee he popped open the cap of the lube and poured a liberal amount into the palm of one hand, recapping it before dropping it down onto the bed and then carefully coated the Captains cock with it.

“So close ...” Jack murmured.

Ianto just chuckled softly and repositioned himself, holding Jack's cock with one hand while he lined it up with his preprepared hole and then sank down, impaling himself with a long moan of pleasure as it filled his channel satisfyingly. 

Picking up the stopwatch Ianto pressed the button on the top to set it in motion and then clenching his internal muscles he slowly pulled himself upwards, causing Jack to let out a long groan of pleasure. 

Ianto reversed his action, sliding his channel back down his lovers cock and when he reached the base he clenched his muscles tightly. 

Jack's back arched off the bed, his hips thrusting upwards in the hope of burying his cock even deeper inside his lover as he came, his whole body shuddering with the aftershocks as Ianto grabbed the stopwatch and pressed the button again with a smirk.

“One minute, three seconds,” Ianto told a panting Jack smugly.

“You cheated,” Jack managed to puff out.

“Nope, you never said anything about what I could do before I rode you,” Ianto grinned, giving his internal muscles one more squeeze around Jack's softening cock before lifting himself off to drop down beside his lover. 

Jack rolled onto his side and put a hand on the younger man's hip, stroking it softly with his fingertips in little circles that lazily made their way towards Ianto's own erection.

“Okay, then I have … what was it? One minute and three seconds to beat?” Jack asked and Ianto nodded. “and the rules are that I can use any means to get you into the same state I was before I use my chosen method?”

“Yep,” Ianto agreed.

“Good,” Jack said, giving his lover his patented grin kissing him hard.

The End.  


  
 


End file.
